La Reine des Neiges
by Pepper the Mint
Summary: Le conte d'Andersen transposé dans le gaimanverse, principalement Sandman, contemporain. Pas mal d'angst et beaucoup de shojo ai à venir.


_Titre : La Reine des Neiges_

_Fandom : Sandman (de très loin)_

_Rating : Globalement PG-13. Ce chapitre, PG à PG-13 (pour angst)_

_Disclaimer : Cedric et sa soeur m'appartiennent. "La Reine des Neiges" est un conte d'Andersen. Les Éternels (en l'occurence, Despair) sont à Neil Gaiman, même si je ne sais pas encore très bien quel rôle ils vont jouer dans cette fic..._

_Écrit pour Nelja, qui me l'avais demandé il y a... mon Dieu, je ne veux même pas y penser, tellement c'était il y a longtemps._

_Le chapitre 2 devrait être publié dans quelques jours, si je n'oublie pas. Il est déjà écrit (mais je dois le relire de fond en comble), et il est beaucoup plus long que le premier._

------------------------

**Chapitre I : Miroir**

Tout autour de lui était irréel: le sol nu, froid et gris, le ciel noir et sans étoiles, et, suspendus dans les airs à diverses hauteurs, des centaines de miroirs. Une sensation étrange lui venait. "Je suis déjà venu ici."

Probablement durant son sommeil. Pourtant, il aurait juré que tout semblait trop cohérent, trop concret, pour être un rêve. Et tout était trop étrange pour qu'il se trouve encore dans ce qu'il appelait la réalité. Est-ce qu'il reverrait New York un jour ? Est-ce qu'il reverrait le monde extérieur un jour ? Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, une certitude lui vint: il ne sortirait plus jamais de cet endroit, quoi qu'il fasse. Un frisson parourut son corps, qui lui sembla soudain plus lourd que du plomb.

"Tu es perdu ?"

La voix qui s'éleva dans son dos lui rappela le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir, et le bruit du verre qui se brise, et celui de la pluie ou des larmes qui tombaient . Il fut pris de la soudaine envie de s'allonger là et de pleurer, jusqu'à la mort. Son cœur lui donna l'impression d'être déchiqueté, comme si on y avait planté un harpon.

Il se retourna vers celle qui avait parlé, et il sombra dans le désespoir.

------------------------

"Cedric ?"

Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule en appelant son nom. Il se redressa brusquement et inspira comme s'il avait passé plusieurs minutes sous l'eau et manqué de se noyer. Une partie de lui-même, qui parvenait à rester rationnelle même dans les pires moments de panique, constata avec étonnement que son visage était baigné de larmes.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil…"

La voix était celle de sa sœur. Il était revenu dans un monde tangible, constata-t-il avec un soulagement infini.

"Ca va, répondit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. J'ai fait un rêve très bizarre… Je ne m'en souviens plus, mais il était vraiment… Désespérant.

- C'était quoi, comme rêve?"

La voix de sa soeur, pourtant si enjouée d'habitude, était grave.

"Je ne sais plus. Je… Il ne se passait rien. C'était un endroit vide, avec des dizaines de miroirs suspendus en l'air. Quelqu'un me demandait si j'étais perdu. Et je ne me souviens plus après. Je... Bah, c'était juste un rêve, tu sais."

Il se demanda si c'était vraiment "juste" un rêve. Il se demanda si les rêves étaient jamais "juste" des rêves.

Puis il cessa d'y penser.

Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut un colis des plus étranges. Il n'avait pas d'expéditeur, et il ne contenait qu'un grand morceau de miroir. En l'ouvrant, il fut pris par cette même sensation de tiraillement qui l'avait habité tout au long du "rêve", mais de manière plus diffuse. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui spécifie qui avait envoyé ça. Il le savait déjà.

------------------------

Un soir, très tard, alors qu'il était complètement soûl, Cedric décida qu'il ne pouvait plus garder cet objet dans son appartement. Il l'avait gardé, de peur d'attirer un quelconque malheur s'il s'en débarrassait, mais il ne voyait pas comment détruire un tel objet, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'origine, pouvait être néfaste. Il saisit le miroir entre ses mains, ouvrit sa fenêtre et constata que la rue était déserte. Puis il entendit le bruit délicat du bris de verre, et vit les morceaux du miroir qui gisaient sur le trottoir.

"Sept ans de malheur", murmura-t-il.

Il ne vit pas les milliers de fragments, pas plus grands qu'un grain de sable, être emportés par le vent. Il ne les vit pas être répandus à travers le monde, et il ne sut jamais les dégâts qu'un tel objet causerait.

Il ne sentit pas non plus la blessure dans la paume de sa main.


End file.
